


will you go to prom with me?

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Promposals, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Viktor's promposal for Yuuri had to be perfect. He knew Yuuri, though, and he knew that it couldn't be extravagantly over the top, but it also couldn't be a stereotype he pulled off of Google. It was harder than he expected it to be.Also known as: Five ways Viktor considered promposing to Yuuri and one way he didn't.





	will you go to prom with me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyemrys/gifts).



> have a promposal fic?  
> lily suggested it. well, lily suggested "prom", but i took that to mean proposal.  
> also i said this was going to be short and it got scarily close to 2000 words
> 
> Here's my blog to talk to me or send me more prompts or whatever. <33 [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/)

> **i.**

“I’ve got it!” Viktor exclaimed, the second week of school, sitting at the lunch table with Chris, Masumi, Georgi, and Mila. Yuuri had class at the moment, so he wasn’t there to hear things he definitely wasn’t supposed to.

“You’ve got what?” Chris glanced up from whatever he was showing his boyfriend on his phone, eyeing Viktor in confusion as he threw his backpack to the ground.

“How to ask Yuuri to prom!” Viktor exclaimed, like it was obvious, and he pulled his lunch (that Yuuri had made for him because they were ridiculous and domestic even though they were _seventeen_ ) out of his backpack, taking a bite before continuing, “Because I have to ask early, of course, to make sure that he doesn’t ask anyone else, and so no one else asks him – “

“Vitya, he’s your boyfriend, he’s not going to – “

“He’s also _Yuuri_ , Chris! What if he accidentally says yes to someone else?” Viktor moaned, falling back in his chair before sitting up again, continuing on his plan, “I’ll put notes in his locker! I can do it now, I can write them on these Post-Its – “ Viktor pulled a large stack of pink Post-It notes out of his backpack, immediately starting to write out the letters that he needed.

“Vitya, what if you and Yuuri aren’t together at the end of the year?” Georgi, who had just broken up with his girlfriend, spoke softly, and Viktor stared at him but sighed, because that was a fair point. Even if he never wanted to break up with Yuuri.

“Plus, you don’t know his locker combination, and Yuuri gets to school earlier than you do, Vitya. You’re gonna need something else,” Mila agreed with the rest of their friends and Viktor groaned, reluctantly putting the Post-Its away.

> **ii.**

“I’ll just skate it.” Viktor decided in December, which was still much too early to be thinking about promposals.

“Skate what?” Yuri Plisetsky was stepping off of the ice, tugging on the leopard print skate guards that he refused to admit Viktor gave to him for his birthday last year.

“My promposal for Yuuri.” Viktor had barely finished speaking before Yakov stuttered to a stop off the ice, staring at him with wide eyes. And then started to yell.

“Your _proposal_? Vitya, you’re seventeen, you can’t propose to that boy yet, and you’ve still got years you need to compete, and you haven’t even finished high school. For god’s sake, boy, I know you think you’re crazy in love with him, but – “

“ _Prom_ posal, Yakov. For prom, not for marriage,” Viktor clarified, stepping off the ice and sliding on his own skate guards, grinning at his coach. “I mean, I am going to marry him, in a few years, probably, but we should get through college first. And I need to win a few more gold medals, maybe.” He shrugged, and Yakov stared at him for another moment before seeming appeased.

“Just… don’t do anything stupid, Vitya. Get yourself and Yura home safe.” Yakov walked off then to the next skater and Viktor smiled to himself, walking back to the locker rooms.

“What do you think, Yura? Of me promposing to Yuuri on the ice?” Viktor put his skates into his bag, pulling his jacket over his training clothes and grabbing his phone to text Yuuri back.

“What does that even mean, Vitya? Yelling at Yuuri from across the ice that he should go to prom with you?” Yuri rolled his eyes at him.

“I was thinking, maybe, I could spell it with my blades?” Viktor grinned at him, because his idea was definitely the best idea in the world.

“What the fuck.” Yuri stared at him before slinging his bag over his shoulder, starting to walk away even though Viktor drove them back to their house.

“Does this mean it’s a bad idea?” Viktor shouted after him, rushing to pull his shoes on and run after him.

> **iii.**

“His car.” Viktor suggested next, this time sitting with Phichit and Seung-Gil, because everyone else was busy with _something_ , and Phichit and Seung-Gil were the unlucky victims who happened to be left in the hallway, waiting for rides.

“Whose car?” Seung-Gil barely looked at him, still doing something on his phone, but raising his eyes enough to make eye contact.

Viktor sank down to sit next to Phichit, ignoring Seung-Gil. Sort of surprised that Seung-Gil had listened to begin with. Or questioned him. “I can write it on his window. I’ll buy window markers, and I get out of classes before him most days anyway, and the people at the front desk like me, so if I explain what I’m doing, they’ll let me go out and write it on his window – “

“Viktor, what are you talking about?” Phichit asked again, and Viktor blinked in confusion, looking at Phichit, because shouldn’t it be obvious.

“Yuuri! To prompose to him, I can write it on his car window,” Viktor explained, because it should be one of the most obvious things in the world.

“Viktor, you do know that Yuuri doesn’t drive, right? Mari drives me and him home,” Phichit spoke hesitantly, and Viktor groaned. Of course he knew that. It just… had seemed like a good idea.

> **iv.**

“Does it even matter, Vitka? He’s your boyfriend, isn’t it some unspoken rule that if you’re dating you automatically go to prom together?” Chris asked, sitting at the table at Viktor’s house, where they were finishing up their homework for the day.

“Did you just _assume_ Masumi was coming with you?” Viktor demanded of his friend, who held up his hands in defeat. No, Chris had gone through the great ordeal of getting to school early and covering the table they usually sat at with chocolates for Masumi, spelling out the message. It had been adorable. And crossed off another thing Viktor could do. Not that he’d really been considering chocolate, but he was running out of options. Viktor set his head against the cool surface of the table, pulling up a tab of Google and flipping through the results again. He couldn’t just steal it off of Google, though, he had to be _creative_.

“Just relax, Vitka. You know he’ll say yes, no matter how you ask him.” Chris said, trying to be reassuring, even though he _had_ to know that Viktor needed this to be perfect. He was asking _Yuuri_ , and he was running out of time.

“People have asked with pizza, and pretzels, and stuff, right? What if I had Mari and his parents make us dinner, and then I could make the food spell out the words?” Viktor suggested, not lifting his head from the table, squinting up at Chris’s laughter.

“Vitka, what would you make them cook? Are you going to spell it out with rice? That would take ages!” Chris said, patting Viktor’s back before Viktor banged his head against the table.

“I’m running out of ideas here, Chris. Maybe I’ll just ask him normally. Just walk up to him and ask, Yuuri Katsuki, go to prom with me?” Viktor looked up at him with a sad look, though. “But that’s so boring. I’ll think of something.”

> **v.**

“I’ll write it on his window!” Viktor exclaimed, to a nearly full table of friends one morning. Yuuri had already texted him that he was home sick from school that day, one of the awful early-spring diseases catching up to him. Early-spring. Meaning that Viktor was running out of time to get this done. Even though he’d started thinking in _August._

“Didn’t you already think of that?” A very not-helpful JJ Leroy asked from his seat next to his girlfriend (the girlfriend he’d promposed to by writing on her car window, an idea he definitely stole from Viktor). Isabella grinned at him, leaning into JJ as he put his arm around her shoulder, and a gagging noise sounded from the other side of the table.

“And that’s pretty close to JJ, sure you want to be like that?” Yuri muttered, the unsurprising source of the gagging noise. Otabek elbowed him in the side, and Yuri rolled his eyes unapologetically.

“Do you mean his bedroom window?” _Isabella_ , surprisingly agreeable for JJ’s girlfriend, was the one to break up the potential-fight between Yuri and JJ, focusing it back on Viktor.

“Viktor, he lives on the second floor of his place,” Chris scolded, and Viktor groaned, falling back in his chair.

“I’m out of ideas, Chris. All of them have been done, or are too cliché, or too over the top, or too… not Yuuri. I’m out. I’m just going to have to ask him flat out, and it’s going to be _boring_ ,” Viktor whined.

“I might have an idea,” Phichit spoke up excitedly, looking at Viktor, who perked up some. “So you know how Yuuri’s parents own the restaurant, right?”

“We all do,” Yuri interrupted, only to be elbowed by Otabek again, and he huffed, falling back into his seat, silenced.

“So, how about you ask his parents to let you in this weekend, when Yuuri’s out with that club thing he has to down because I dragged him into Book Club,” Phichit started, and Viktor raised his eyebrows.

“Where are you going with this?” Even though Viktor was pretty sure he was going to like it.

“Yuuri’s window looks right out onto the parking lot! Write it out there, giant on the parking lot, and Yuuri will see it, and who else would have done that? Mari’s not in school any more, so it can’t be her! Plus, you leave him all those notes all the time, he’s got to know your hand writing by heart,” Phichit finished.

Viktor bit his lip, thinking it over for a moment before nodding. “That might work. I just have to make sure I don’t get hit by a car.”

“Please get hit by a car.” Yuri broke his silence, and Otabek, instead of elbowing him, snorted in laughter.

Viktor looked at them in betrayal, but the attention was soon right back on Viktor.

“Do you have any sidewalk chalk?” Phichit asked Viktor, who grinned widely.

> **i.**

It was Thursday night, the night before Viktor had arranged with Yuuri’s parents to write his message on the sidewalk, and he’d invited Yuuri to his house to study. Which had… sort of evolved from studying to making out, but they were studying again, now. Well, at least, Viktor was.

“Vitya?” Yuuri had his head leaned against his shoulder, having drifted off in the middle of studying for a test that he had the next day, because he had been working so hard.

“Hmm?” Viktor had his arm around Yuuri’s waist, his book open in his other hand, still struggling to read the words on the page, no matter how exhausted he was as well. They were almost done studying for the night, Yuuri’s sister was coming over to pick him up in a few minutes.

“Can you quiz me on this before Mari comes? I think I have it, but I just want to make sure…” Yuuri looked up at him, a blush on his cheek.

“Of course.” Viktor smiled, taking the Biology book from Yuuri and looking down at the page before gasping out, because that wasn’t just biology on the page. No, Yuuri had taken his Biology book and done everything that Viktor had wanted to do.

There, written out instead of a diagram of the cycle of Photosynthesis, Yuuri had very hesitantly written a few words in Russian, and Viktor’s heart stopped, because they may be eighteen, but he was going to _marry_ this man.

Because, you know what those words translated to?

_Will you go to prom with me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Cut Line: "Chris, what if Phichit promposes to him?"
> 
> thank you so much for always supporting me with comments/kudos/bookmarks.


End file.
